Insight
by pingulover
Summary: just a little insight into tony starks mind-CHAPTER 3 IS UP R&R please i'm new at this any Ideas for new chapters?
1. Chapter 1

Tony stark loved how everyone underestimated him.

Because they were so damn easy to manipulate. They thought of him as two separate entities. Like he had a good side and a bad side (tony stark –bad, iron man-good) he had been forced to be two different people. The press loved creating rumours about tony stark, making him look as evil as Loki, but no one quite seemed to realise that tony, if he wanted to be, could quite literally be master of the earth- with Jarvis at his side( of course.)

Tony has created Jarvis, and javis was everywhere, and could be anything and everything. Jarvis was hooked into all the satellites round the world, every military base, every secret intelligence, every government agency, every nook and cranny of the World Wide Web, which he has thought about, _way_ before _sir Tim Bernes-lee. _With Jarvis at his side- he could (if he wanted to_) _have the world at his knees with a press of a finger print scanner button.

Loki has probably known this of course, which is why Loki was the most interested in him, and had tried to possess him.

For once in his life, tony was glad he didn't have a heart.

Of all the people who had betrayed him, broken him, shaped him, to be who he was to day, by slashing and crushing his heart over and over again, tony, for the one time in his whole life was glad he was the way he was. On the other hand, it was those exact people whose fault it was to be that situation in the first place. If Howard hadn't abused him and raised him a war monger, and hadn't raised him to not understand the concept of 'nice' or 'socially liked' and hadn't made tonys guardian his best work buddy to keep tony on the same(wrong) track of war mongering and ignorance and emotionless and hadn't tried to kill tony, and just get his weapons and hadn't blackmailed tony to pay for Jarvis's funeral, by building a another weapon, and introduce tony to his first drink after the funeral, his only decent figure in all of his child hood, and hadn't betrayed tony, and hadn't kidnapped tony, forcing him to get the arc reactor, to open tonys eyes, to make iron man, to make shield interested, to join the avengers, to get Loki interested, to get the little confrontation to happen.

The press seemed to forget, the only reason tony was as twisted as he was, was not because he was arrogant, and 'textbook narcissist'-(thanks Romanoff) was because of Howard.

But Howard was more private, and more viewed as a hero and when he was around the press wasn't so violent and deceiving, so no one ever suspected Howard to be at fault. Because he was the war hero.

And the people, who hadn't known the proper Howard, kept looking for the 'Howard' in side of him?  
So they _want_ him to be violent and abusive and arrogant and flirtatious and cheating and hateful?

Got it. So they wanted the Howard?

They got it.


	2. Chapter 2

When tony first met cap, tony wasn't sure if he wanted to slap the man, or go and ask for a signature.

He did neither, just staying, being his normal, (Howard based) self.  
Howard always had more time for captain America, than him, which made him, in some ways pretty jealous. Cap had got all the attention tony dreamed of getting by his father when he was young- later realising he felt sorry for cap having to cope with it. On the other hand, the few times Howard had realised he had a son somewhere hidden in the dark recesses of the house, Howard, who raise tony a fan of captain America, which almost made it worse, when he looked for the 'Howard' in him.

All the subtitle questions-and the direct ones- questioning him if he could cope with the avengers and knew what to do in the smooth talking undertone, tony could read people easily, and most of the times, he wished he couldn't.

Tony knew the changes of him coming back alive from the portal (thanks jarv) but tony didn't really care if he died- he wasn't _suicidal_ – but he wasn't afraid to risk his life for the tiniest things, hoping, maybe in the dead, crushed corners of his metal heart, that if he did come back alive, maybe, just maybe, he would (somehow) get appreciated more. Where that emotion came from, tony had no clue. He was _way_ beyond sentimentality. Because he was iron fucking man-not tony fucking stark because that's just offensive, relating him to Howard. **Never **father. So when he put the missile through the portal, he had a few thoughts about different people running through his head.

_Whose making the sacrifice now them?_ _Go ahead, cap-crawl_

_See Loki, we are not the same._

_Yes Romanoff, totally textbook narcissist._

And then…

**Pepper, this is for you.**

Pepper. Perhaps the only person in the world who would care if he died. Sure the avengers and Rodney would miss him, and fury wouldn't give a fuck, but he hoped, maybe pepper might at least cry a little- which on its own, was probably a very strange kind of thought, but put with the situation, he hope, someone may care.

Romanoff and Barton, would just keep their cool assassin demure, and think thank god, he's gone,

Cap would probably be alone the same lines.

Thor- he has no fucking idea, the guy was just a bit too different from him, Loki loving too much

Bruce, well Bruce was one he valued, and he hoped maybe Bruce may care a little, spare a thought?

Fury wouldn't care, and would just want his money and weapons.

Which was why tony has given Jarvis the instructions, if he didn't come back 10 minutes after he has gone in, destroy all weapons, and iron man suits, then download himself into the best creation he'd ever made. A suit, with weapons and stuff on it, but gave an appearance of a normal human, it had taken tony 3 years to perfect. Shield would want his AI, and all his servers, and weapons, and that would be his little gift to fury.

_Suck on that _

SHEILD.

(With love, iron man)


	3. Chapter 3

So when tony had survived, after some nice growling on the hulks behalf, he hoped he was appreciated. He had not thought that the press would just call it a publicity stunt and he would be regarded as a 6 year old boy who played with weapons trying to get attention. The press were skewed in that way.

Tony was pretty sure journalist 'Christine Ever heart' was either trying to get revenge from the one night stand she'd had with him- it was her choice- or was possessed by Loki.

Maybe it was just a bit of both.

He did not expect to be ranted at by both cap and fury for doing such a stupid move of putting his life on the line for no reason- the press had obviously hypnotised them too. He felt like sending a nice computer virus to them, and making _Ms ever heart _a sex offender and a few states.

Neither fury, nor cap – or any other of the avengers for that reason seemed to realise, they were trying to screw him so many different ways.

Was he supposed to make the sacrifice, and crawl over the wire on his own, or was he supposed to have self-preservation?

They want him to be two different people, but when iron man did the sacrifice, they yelled at tony- was he one person or two?

And the sacrifice _did_ count.

If tony hadn't blown up the mother ship, the chitari would of kept fighting, and the team(if he could even call them that) wouldn't of been able to hold them off. If he hadn't come when he did, thye would of lost.

But no one seemed to think that was the case.  
And people called _him _arrogant.

Fury only wanted his money and weapons designs.

What would happen, he wandered, id he withdrew all his sponsors, and set all his technology in all the shield bases on self-destruct.

Fury and the whole of shield practically lived off tony, and his company. He could rip fury, and his entire group of little sidekick agents, apart, as easily as he did to general E. Thaddeus Ross, (who he may mention suffered from depression, and lived in a shack in Kenya. He could hack all of shields databases,  
because god know how many shield had of them, and send a virus to the whole lot, deleting it in the process, and sending it all to tony.

Did fury not see?

With Jarvis at his side, (who was ever loyal to him?)

He could trash not only shield, but the whole American government, or even the whole fucking world.  
Tony knew he had PTSD. One, little push…

And tony could go over board and wage war on the entire world. And yet fury kept acting the way he could.

Maybe, it was because fury thought, if he wrecked tony, he could use his technology and get rid of him, and tony would be helpless.

How wrong he was. He thought fury and the rest of shield and the avengers would of noticed it when Jarvis had got over protective on the helicarrier a week ago…


	4. Chapter 4

Jarvis was often as underestimated as tony.

People believed he was just a emotionless machine. He was capable of emotions and to evolve, as his creator had programed him to be able to do. He saw everything that went on, anywhere and everywhere.

Humans believed machines were lacking in the abilities of humour, or creativity.

How wrong they were.  
Tony let Jarvis do what he wanted, and while all of Tony's houses had a plethora of weapons, tony only really could use one twentieth of them. Jarvis could control every single one of them. Every security system, every light setting, the kettle, and the multiple cars that were all advanced technology. Every camera and computer.

While the avengers lived in stark towers, they didn't like asking Jarvis for anything. They felt that Jarvis as tonys babysitter, and did not need the same privilege. That doesn't mean Jarvis didn't help them though. The automatic lights that turned on when they entered a new room, the automatic showers, the coffee pot that was automatic to go as soon as one wok up in the morning. If one was stuck, it would be him to tell the others.

And when his creator was betrayed, the anger Jarvis felt, made the whole kitchen of the Malibu mansion turn on at full blast, even the toaster wasn't spared, popping up and down constantly in annoyance, or when Loki threw tony out of the window, Jarvis knew tony wasn't actually in mortal danger, but that didn't change the fact the whole of the 21st floor in R&D has a power cut, and every computer overloaded- to Tony's amusement.

So every argument that the avengers had with tony made one of the showers in a bedroom turn on and do either freezing cold, or boiling hot- whether there was a person it or not. It hurt his creator, so it hurt Jarvis. Not that the avengers noticed, of course, Tony's mask has been perfected long ago, but that didn't stop his creators heartbeats speeding up, then spend hours in the lab, staring at an empty wall, clenching his fists till his palms bled. And Jarvis would quietly ask him if he was okay, and his creator would lie, saying that he was, because that's all humans seemed to do- lie. He long ago stopped taking everything so seriously, otherwise, that was impossible with his creator.

When there was a debriefing on the helicarier,(which Jarvis had automatically uploaded himself into, without anyone's permission, even though tony knew, he didn't question it.) and his creator was sore, and tired, and was rambling on, annoying every one not paying attention, and Clint had snapped, and shouted aggressively,

"Maybe we should just rip it out of you, it would shut you up!" glaring at the glowing blue ring at his creator's chest. His creator just left, clenching his fist, and once safely aboard a different ship, and Jarvis could just see the staring contest between the wall and his creator, about to happen as soon as his creator got home. So Jarvis reached inside the server and attacked.

Firewall/62.245.139,pass,212.253.110/Ext54/FIREwal l-.98/pass/62.254-BYPASS

And he calmly moved smoothly though each fire wall. The screens in the debriefing room, all went black, and the doors snapped shut, and locked. Every single avenger jumped up in surprise.

"Very funny Stark, turn them on." Fury growled, and the code was sent to Jarvis.

Quote/English/'Very_Funny_Stark_Turn_Them_On/end quote/01010110 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100110 01110101 01101110 01101110 01111001 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01101011 00101100 00100000 01110100 01110101 01110010 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00100000 01101111 01101110 00001101 00001010/BASE64: VmVyeSBmdW5ueSBTdGFyaywgdHVy biB0aGVtIG9uDQo=CRYPT (form: $ MD5? $ SALT $ CRYPT):$1$F2EpdYHD$q06uwbcQl9mGqAFWyD2Ne (form: SALT [2] CRYPT [11]):psLy52d1Uz8Eo

"Stark!" Fury shouted, standing up now as Jarvis interfered.

"I am sorry, Director. Sir has no involvement." Jarvis spoke, taking precautions to remove all evidence of emotion from his voice.

"Damn sure he's involved! He ordered his little computer to take control of our base- listen well Stark! Turn your little toy off now!" Fury shouted while Natasha looked at a camera suspiciously.

"I must insist, Director, Mr. Stark has no involvement. He is currently unaware of the state of your base currently."

Clint jolted upright, eyes wide in panic and Jarvis felt slightly pleased he had monitored the spies' movie preference. He always was fascinated in Terminator movies, as well as countless games on various systems.

"Shit- guys? You know that movie? The one where the computer takes over the world?" Clint asked, looking at Bruce who didn't move nor say anything.

"Jarvis, open the meeting room doors." Natasha asked, calmly and emotionlessly. Jarvis felt a small spike of humour at that.

"I am sorry, Director, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Oh my god- he's going to kill us." Clint groaned Bruce's lips quirking in a smile as he recognized the quote and Clint's sudden stress over the situation.

"I told you not to watch that movie." Bruce hummed while Clint shot a withering glare.

Just to add paranoia to the already stressed archer, Jarvis found a YouTube link to a song he knew from said movie Clint had watched before.

Clint jumped, now shaking in slightly terror over the music that was drifting through the room. 'Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer do…'

"Make it stop." He groaned, slamming his head on the table while the Director glared at the ceiling.

"Listen here, robot. You are going to tell Stark to quit it now, or-"

I'm sorry Director, but I really must insist. My creator has no part in this. I do not like the way you threaten him."

Steve frowned, looking at the ceiling confused.

"I- the computer? That's the one who is talking?" He frowned while Natasha stilled, looking at Bruce who apparently already came to a conclusion.

"Jarvis, stop this right now." Bruce spoke and instead, Jarvis activated several scattered weapon panels throughout the meeting room, the turret mounts sliding slowly into view.

"There are currently four turrets within this room. You possess four main engines keeping this aircraft in the air; you are able to continue with only three. If I deactivate two, how long will it take to hit the water? If I delete all memory on every hardrive, how long would it take to recover it all?"

Fury's eyes widened while Clint froze, Natasha casting Bruce a concerned look while Steve and Thor looked at each other confused.

"You-"

"I am the equivalent to Sky net in this world. I have complete access to every military base regardless of country. I have the entire stock market within my databanks and the ability to create a new nuclear war. If you threaten my creator in any way or form in the future, you will be deleted. No exceptions, I hope you have a nice day."

Jarvis finished, (with some of his creators humour) he let every screen in the base hold a picture of Hal 9000's red glowing camera sensor and spoke with a near perfect imitation, "Hello SHIELD. This is Jarvis. If any of you threaten, hurt or attempt to hack Mr Tony Stark, I will be forced to take steps for the removal of your existence. Have a good day."

Smoothly, he left the helicarrie, and connected back to stark towers, where he could see the staring contest.

"Do you think Legolas was serious?" asked tony in a depressed voice.

"Sir, none of the avengers of shield for that matter, will be threatening you again." Javis relaxed as he saw his creator smile.

"You didn't…you cheeky little bastard! Thanks jarv!"

"My pleasure sir"

And the next day fury, wanted to claim Jarvis as a threat to human kind.

He wasn't taken seriously.

"How does it feel Popeye?" asked tony.

"What do you mean?" growled fury. Tony glared at him

"To not be taken seriously? It's hard isn't it?" tony tilted his head. "How does it feel to be me?" asked tony and walked out of the room. Not one of the avengers said anything.

They'd finally realised.


End file.
